Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs1018, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Bigor, Vigor, and Igor have returned from their week-long vacation, they are immediately scolded and grounded by Marcus for leaving without permission. Holly and Cooler then think that Marcus has gone too far. Plot Part One (Igor, Vigor, and Bigor have returned from their vacation.) Igor: You know, maybe next time, we can bring Bright Eyes and Precious with us. Don't you think? Bigor: Sure. (Marcus, Gamma, Antonio, TJ, Tony the Artist, and Tim enter.) Igor: Oh, hi guys. Marcus: Attention! (The trio stood up like soldiers.) Marcus: Where have you three been for the last week? Bigor: We... we were vacationing in the woods. Antonio: Do you three have any idea what has happened over the last week?! (The three shake their heads.) TJ: The whole pound's been worried sick! Gamma: We were going to start a search party. (Tony the Artist hollers at the trio in Italian.) Igor: What did he say? Gamma: He said "What were you three thinking? Deserting the pound without Holly's permission!" TJ: And it's against the rules to leave the pound without Holly's permission. Bigor: But I left a note. Marcus: I don't care if you left a note or not! Befoe you leave the pound, you're supposed to ask Holly IN PERSON! Now, each of you march to your doghouses and think about what you did! (Igor, Vigor, and Bigor sadly go inside their doghouses.) Marcus: I hated to do this, but it's for their own good. (Holly and Cooler enter.) Holly: What's all the commotion? Cooler: Yeah, we heard shouting from inside. Marcus: Terribly sorry, Miss Holly, but Igor, Vigor and Bigor left the pound without asking your permission. Holly: But they left me a note. And for me, that's good enough. Marcus: No, it isn't. (Marcus pulls out the Pound Puppy Rulebook and reads it.) Marcus: (Reading) Rule #117, no puppy and/or kitten under the age of 12 dog years/eight-tenths of a cat year old is allowed to leave the puppy pound without the owner's permission or without an older member's supervision. If one wishes to leave the puppy pound for a while, he or she must ask the owner in person. Written hand-notes, text-messages, e-mails, and phone-calls are out of the question. Holly: Marcus, you are taking this too seriously and you're going too far. I'm in charge of this pound, and I say the note was enough. Besides, some rules were not meant to be obeyed, like the High Tax of the British.Now, you go to the boys and apologize or be suspended from the pound for two weeks. Cooler: I'm with Holly. The three didn't commit any major no-no's. They said where they were going and that they would be back in a week. So we can't really punish them for anything. But, we can punish you for intimidation. You could be suspended for two weeks, you know. (Marcus has a look of guilt on his face.) Marcus: Well, that's true. All right. I shall apologize to the trio. (Meanwhile, Bigor, Vigor, and Igor are at Igor's doghouse.) Igor: Okay. Let's go over our lines for our next Three Pooches episode. (Reading) You know what I think? I think I'm getting tired of being ordered around. (Outside Igor's doghouse...) Marcus: Perphaps Holly and Cooler were right. I suppose an apology would be in order. Igor: (Reading) I mean, seriously! He's such a jerk! (Marcus double-takes) Marcus: Did he just call me a jerk? (Marcus gets a tape recorder out.) Bigor: (Reading) Yeah! Who does he think he is parading around in that tacky military uniform? Marcus: (Quietly) Tacky?! This was my father's old uniform! Vigor: (Reading) Yeah! Not to mention that he has a face only a mother could love. Igor: (Reading) He's a big dope! Bigor: (Reading) He's a nincompoop! Vigor: (Reading) And I wouldn't be caught dead looking at that ugly mug. Igor: (Reading) You took the words right out of my mouth. (Marcus stops recording.) Marcus: Well, you three won't get away with it! Do you hear?! (Marcus rushes off. At the office of Holly and Cooler, Holly and Cooler are sorting adoption papers. Marcus walks in.) Marcus: Take a listen to what they said about me. (Marcus sets the tape recorder down and presses play. Marcus, Holly, and Cooler listen to the tape recorder.) Tape Recorder: (Bigor's Voice) Yeah! Who does he think he is parading around in that tacky military uniform? (Vigor's voice) Yeah! Not to mention that he has a face only a mother could love. (Igor's voice) He's a big dope! (Bigor's voice) He's a nincompoop! (Vigor's voice) And I wouldn't be caught dead looking at that ugly mug. (Igor's voice) You took the words right out of my mouth. (Marcus presses the stop button.) Marcus: Do they think that they can bad mouth me and get away with it? They'll think twice. I think a punishment should be in order. Don't you agree? Holly: Now, you know those three. They would never say things like that. Cooler: Yeah. Besides, they don't think your military uniform's tacky. (Marcus calms down.) Marcus: Perphaps you're right. It must have been my imagination. I guess I'll go back and apologize. (Back at Igor's house, the trio are still rehearsing for their episode. Vigor grabs a pre-made imitation pie.) Vigor: (Reading) Oh, wise hounds, eh? Bigor: (Reading) No, Joe! (Bigor and Igor duck. Marcus opens the door.) Marcus: Soldiers... (Vigor, not noticing Marcus, throws the pie. The pie smacks Marcus in the face. The trio then notice Marcus, now even angrier than before.) Marcus: (Muffled) Oh ho! Throw pies at me, eh? I'll see that you little wise-acres get your just desserts! See me in Holly's office immediately! (Marcus leaves. Later, outside Holly's office, Marcus can be heard shouting and hollering. Vigor and Bigor are waiting with worried looks on their faces. Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes Hi, guys. What's going on? Marcus: (Off-screen, shouting) So, you think I'm a big dope eh?! I have an ugly face, eh?! Well, look at yourself in the mirror! You don't look so better yourself! I've seen brocolli more handsome than you! And furthermore, you are grounded for one week! (Igor leaves Holly's office, unable to speak.) Vigor: I think I'm next. (Vigor goes inside the office. Precious enters.) Precious: Hello, guys. (Noticing Igor) What's wrong, Iggy? Marcus: (Off-screen, shouting) You think you're so funny throwing a pie at me, eh?! You think that I have a face only a mother could love, eh?! You wouldn't be caught dead looking at me, eh?! If I was your father, I'd give you such a thrashing! And another thing, you're even more hideous than I am! Now, get out of my sight! You're grounded for eight weeks! (Vigor leaves the office. Bigor, with an uneasy look on his face, enters Holly's office. Holly and Cooler enter.) Cooler: We heard hollering from outside. What's going on? Marcus: (Off-screen, shouting) So, you're the mastermind behind deserting the pound without Holly's permission, eh?! You think I'm a nincompoop, eh?! And don't you dare say that my father's military uniform is tacky! Look at the way you're dressed! Who goes around wearing clothes like a looney tune anymore?! You're grounded for twelve weeks! (Bigor leaves the office. Holly and Cooler go into the office.) Marcus: Before you say anything, I was going to apologize to the trio, but they assaulted me with a pie. So, I punished them for not only leaving the pound without your permission, but also for bad-mouthing me and assault and battery. The grounding time for each of them are one week, eight weeks, and twelve weeks. Why I punished Igor the least is because he is the least involved. Now, I'm going to have Itchy and Snichey guard the outer gates of pound to make sure Igor, Vigor, and Bigor or any other member under 12 dog years or eight-tenths of a cat year or nine human years old will wander off again. (Marcus leaves. Bigor, Igor, and Vigor sadly lower their heads.) Bigor: Well, I guess I can kiss my next week-long vacation goodbye. Part Two (Marcus is having a talk with Itchy and Snichey by the pound gates.) Marcus: And if you see a member younger than 12 dog years or eight-tenths of a cat year or nine human years old wandering off without permission, notify me. Itchy and Snichey: (Saluting) Yes, sir! (Holly and Cooler enter.) Holly: Marcus, what's going on? Marcus: I just put Itchy and Snichey on guard duty. Morning shift, noon shift, and night shift. Just taking precautions. Holly: Precautions? Cooler: What precautions? Marcus: What I mean to say is that I want to keep this pound from having any more underaged runaways. Holly: Marcus, I know that you were trying to keep order in the pound, but this has gone far enough. Marcus: Oh, you think I punished them for no reason? Igor, Vigor, and Bigor deserved their sentence. Holly: Marcus! Did you at least apologize? Marcus: I tried to apologize, but they insulted me and attacked me! Just be thankful that I gave Igor a lighter sentence because he was the least guilty. Cooler: Marcus, you can't be judge, jury, and executioner! Only Holly can approve the punishments before they take effect. (Marcus thinks for a while.) Marcus: You have a point. A trial will be in order. (Later, at the pound building, a trial is being held. King is the baliff.) King: This is the case of Marcus McGillicuddy versus Igor Strayvinski, Vigor Strayvinski, and Bigor Tchowkovsky. Judge Holly Connor and Cooler Howard Smith with preside. Holly: Marcus McGillicuddy is suing Igor, Vigor, and Bigor for disobedience, breaking one of the 500 rules of the puppy pound, and assault and battery. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor are counter-suing for emotional distress. If the trio are found guilty, the punishment will be no Captain Canine, no TV, no video games, no making web videos, and no reading for entertainment for three monthes. (To Igor, Vigor, and Bigor) How do you three plead? Bigor, Vigor, Igor: Not guilty! Igor: And we won't comply with this unfair punishment. Marcus: You three are not allowed to speak! (Holly bangs the gavel.) Cooler: Cool it! (Marcus says nothing else.) Holly: Let's hear the plantiff's story first. Marcus: Well, you see, I was going over there to apologize for giving them an unfair punishment and I heard them talking smack about me and my father's military uniform. Of course, I assumed it was my imagination and want back to apologize once more, but then, out of revenge, they assaulted me with pie! (Vigor holds a paper that says "Did Not, Not, Not!". The spectators laugh.) (Holly bangs the gavel.) Holly: Order! Marcus: (To Vigor) Don't interrupt me. (To everyone else) Now, let me ask you all this. How many of you read the note Bigor left in Holly's office? (Holly and Cooler raise their hands.) Marcus: Only two raised their hands while the rest of us were worried sick and were afraid that they got captured by Stoneheart and her minions! The real emotional distress came to me from my little brother-in-law who was sobbing and crying because he was worried about Igor. (Marcus then takes out a plastic bag. Inside the bag is the pie tin from Vigor's imitation pie.) Marcus: Exhibit A: The pie. It was used as a weapon to get back at me. (Marcus takes out the tape recorder.) Marcus: Exhibit B: The conversation. (Marcus presses the play button and it plays the conversation between the trio. After the conversation ends, Marcus presses stop.) Marcus: You hear that? That was the sound of three sick freaks laughing about how tacky I dressed and how I Iooked. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor: We object! Marcus: (In a cocky tone) And why do you three little liars object? Vigor: We were rehearsing for our upcoming Three Pooches episode! (Marcus lets out a loud "HA!", startling the whole courtroom.) Marcus: I beg to differ. (Holly bangs the gavel.) Cooler: Cool it! All right then, let's hear Igor, Bigor, and Vigor's story. Bigor: A week ago, I was so excited about going on a vacation with my cousins that I forgot to ask you for permission. Marcus: (Quietly) Liar. Bigor: So, I left you a note saying that I'll be back and we enjoyed ourselves. When we got back, we were immediately confronted by Marcus, TJ, Timmy, Mr. Gamma, and Antonio and were accused of deserting the pound without permission. Marcus: (Quietly) Liar! Bigor: Later, to make ourselves feel better, we decided to rehearse for our next Three Pooches episode, but Marcus overheard us and thought that we were saying bad things about him. Marcus: (A little louder) Liar! Bigor: Finally, Vigor made an imitation pie and was about to throw it at Igor. The both of us ducked and it hit Marcus back accident. Marcus: (While pounding his fists) It was not by accident! It was completly out of malice and vengeance! (Holly bangs the gavel.) Holly: Please. No more disturbances. (Marcus says nothing.) Bigor: We then got yelled at and were sentenced up to twelve weeks in grounding time. and He's not our owner so he doesn't have the right to punish us. That's the whole story. Marcus: I object because it's nothing but a lot of phoney baloney! Holly: Cooler and I will decide the punishment. As founder of this puppy pound, I hereby find Igor, Vigor, and Bigor... (Igor, Vigor and Bigor have worried looks on their faces.) Holly and Cooler: Not guilty. Marcus: What?! (Fuming) But, that's not fair! All right, fine! Let the rebels run away some more from the puppy pound! Holly: Marcus, this is the last time I'm saying this. The note was enough. I know these puppies. They would never leave the pound without leaving something that lets us know where we are. You still have to apologize to them. (Marcus storms out of the courtroom, but he suddenly turns back.) Marcus: And until you give those three hooligans their punishment, I quit! (Marcus leaves. The doors can be heard slamming. Silence fills the courtroom for a few seconds until Marcus returns.) Marcus: And you can forget about coming up to my door and begging on your knees for forgiveness. So, don't speak to me, my wife, my little sister, my pets, my brothers-in-law, or everyone else! (Marcus leaves again.) Igor: (Thinking) I'm glad we escaped punishment, but Marcus doesn't seem to be one to accept defeat properly... Part Three (At Marcus' quarters, Marcus is packing up to leave. Momo enters.) Momo: Marcus? Marcus: (Turning around) Oh, Momo. Momo: You're still not upset that you lost, are you? Marcus: To be honest, there's something I have to tell you. (Marcus sits down on his bed. Momo sits on his lap. Igor, not noticed by Marcus and Momo, stands by the door and listens.) Marcus: You see, when I was a kid, I was disciplined by my father and grandfather. Whenever I make mistakes, my father and grandfather would punish me by giving me push-ups for three hours and made me march through the snow for twenty miles. They never forgive me or offered comfortness. When I saw that Igor, Vigor, and Bigor had won the case, I saw myself as a child. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor are having easier childhoods, but me? No. All I had was being punished for making even the tiniest mistake. (Shedding tears) As a child, I never had a parent who would comfort me whenever I had problems. Momo: Hmm. I know how you feel. (Marcus hugs Momo.) Marcus: The reason why I punished Igor, Vigor, and Bigor is because I was concerned and scared for them. I care a lot about those three and I don't want them to get hurt. I thought that when I was raised, discipline is the only way to punish those who break the rules. But, now, looking back, I'm not sure if this pound wants me around anymore. That's why I'm leaving the pound for good. (Outside Marcus' quarters, Igor is listening to the whole thing.) Igor: Hmm... (Thinking) Poor Marcus. Looks like he wasn't given the proper love and care when he was a kid. Trivia This fan-made episode is a follow-up to Igor in the Woods or Forest Chump. This episode carries a theme: discipline vs. being too harsh. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist